drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Many Dr. Whos: Fan Films Are Forever
Story Dr. Who and his companion Dave are lost in the forest when all of a sudden Tape Van appears out of nowhere, telling Dr. Who that he and his other incarnations are "pickled in time, like onions n shit!" He escapes the scene, making Dr. Who follow. With the power of white flash transitions, Dr. Who is transformed into The AMAZING Doctor. He tries to solve the problem by using the sonic screwdriver, but it is destroyed by a mysterious shadowy figure from The Time War. In a bid for revenge, he continues onwards. From there, he turns into Proper Bonkers, Silent, Cheerful and TinTin respectively. The Doctor discovers that The Valeyard is in league with Tape Van, giving him the resources necessary to defeat himself. Meanwhile, in the Time War, The Forgettable War Doctor is dragging The Moment to the TARDIS so that he can destroy Gallifrey, but before he can do anything with it, he changes into The Mysterious Doctor , who sees The Moment's interface in the form of Dave. The Interface shows The Doctor what his other incarnations are doing at this point in time... The Other Doctors are in a white void, where they encounter Tape Van for a final showdown. Tape Van reveals that he is somehow the brother of all the other Hat Men (wether this is a blood relation or some kind of mafia family is unknown), and he wishes to seek revenge for their deaths. when all hope seems lost, The Valeyard calls forward an army of other Doctors, which scare Tape Van off. Mysterious finally shows up, but is too late to do anything useful, so he leaves the scene. Probably to regenerate. All of the Doctors celebrate saving the day by having a party, with Forgettable War not being invited. Cast Dr. Who? - Stuart Lloyd The Mysterious Dr. Who? - Stuart Lloyd The AMAZING Doctor - Phoenix Smith Dave/The Interface - Richard Coyle The Forgettable War Doctor - Blair Harrison The Proper Bonkers Doctor - Jacob C. Rose The Silent Doctor - Oliver Guy The Cheerful Doctor - Alex Donald Tape Van - Luke Ryan The Valeyard - William Gough Notes * This fanfilm originated from the idea of Dr. Who and Proper Bonkers joining forces for a special, but after the "fanfilm boom" of January 2015 and the creative influence of Oliver, we reached a Dimensions In Time-styled special. It was written in, like 2 days, which goes to show the amount of effort put into this quality production. * The original version of the script ended with The Forgettable War Doctor being horrifically murdered by Dave, and then the credits would use a cover of 'The Living Daylights', called 'The Living Davelights'. This actualy exists. There are lyrics. ** Dave killing The Forgettable War Doctor, whilst not occurring in this special to Harrison's upset, would go on to be portrayed in Day of The Renegade and Execution of The Doctor respectively. * This also marks the origin point of the "Harribum Scream" meme, the first in multiple classic TMDWS memes and in-jokes. Category:Episodes